


Leon's Gift

by collin4585



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collin4585/pseuds/collin4585
Summary: Leon gives the reader a Thank You gift....sort of.
Kudos: 6





	Leon's Gift

You sit in your room watching the TV,you are watching an old rerun of one of Champion Leon's greatest fights against his rival Raihan, You cheer for him despite knowing he will win. You've watched it hundreds of times. As the climax of the battle is coming your eyes light up and right before the final moves connect you hear someone banging on your front door scaring you causing you to fall off your bed. You pause the video and start getting angry. You stomp angerly to the door and throw it open to see a man with tan skin,long purple hair,a black shirt with a Sword and Shield Emblem on it, white shirts and leggings. The man looks down at you as you see the rain behind him pouring down on his head. You invite him in and put on a kettle of water for tea.   
You stare at him as he takes his shirt off and wrings it out in your kitchen sink. Your mouth begins to water looking at his chest and toned abs. You look away as he turns toward you, "Where is your bathroom?" he asks and you point down the hall way and tell him its on the left. He then walks down the hall and takes a right and walks into the garage. You hear him close the door and another door open and close. You turn away from the hall way and catch yourself breathing heavily. Here he is in your house, half naked and running loose. You start imaging him taking his clothes off but when you finally get to him taking his shorts off the kettle begins to whistle and it shocks you back to reality. You rush to take it off the stove and pour it into the cups as Leon walks out of the bathroom in nothing but his underwear and asks where to put his wet clothes. you stare at him looking at his body. you feel your mouth move but no words come out. He laughs as he sees where the dryer is sitting. You watch him walk to the dryer as he bends over to throw his clothes in. As it begins to spin he walks toward your counter and sits in a chair, You look away from him trying not to stare as he grabs one of the cups and begins to sip from it. He thanks you for letting him in out of the rain.   
He smiles at you and his eyes begin to move up and down, you feel him looking at you and he bites his bottom lip, you rush forward and begin to kiss him knocking the cup out of his hand and he runs his hands up your shirt, he lifts you and slams you onto the couch you feel him begin to kiss your neck and giving it a bite, you feel him on top of you moving his mouth down your body as he rips your shirt off snapping the threads, he pinches your nipple and takes the other in his mouth sucking on it causing you to moan. You feel his hand begin to move downward rubbing your stomach, he then uses his mouth to begin pulling on your breast causing it to sound like it to make a pop sound. He kisses your mouth again, he then begins to move downward kissing your chest,stomach and kissing your pelvis. You look down at him between your legs as he begins to pull your pants down and off, You grab his hair as he begins kissing you. You fling your head back onto couch as you feel his tongue sliding on your slit, you then feel him kiss your clit causing you to drool, you pull on his hair as you feel his tongue slip inside. You moan loudly as you feel it move inside. You use wrap your legs around his head and begin to crush his head by squeezing him. You feel his warm mouth kissing your thighs up and down and behind them. You begin panting and sighing he slowly licks the inside of your thigh moving closer and closer to the inside of your pelvis and as his licks your slit and moves up to kiss your clit you arch your back and let out an orgasmic sigh. As you lay panting you feel your body shudder and his hands rubbing you. He stands up and sits on the couch and pulls you into his lap facing you toward him. You stare into his eyes for a moment, looking into his amber colored eyes. You feel something pushing you from between your legs you look down and see a bulge coming from his underwear. You pull it out and see his cock stiff as a rock, you begin to rub it with your hand and it twitches. You move your pelvis on to it pushing it back toward him rubbing it with yourself back and forth as some clear liquid seeps out from it, After a moment you move downward sitting on his lap with his cock still stiff. He grabs you by the waist and picks you up and slowly lowers you on it. You bite your lip as you feel the tip push against you, it slowly slides inside causing you to gasp, soon its completely inside and you feel it pushing against you, throbbing as you slowly begin to bounce on it. You feel him inside feel your body moving on its own as you put your hands on his shoulders you bounce on him listening to him moan from you. He grabs you by the hips and thrusts as you come down. He grabs you and puts you on the couch and begins to thrust rapidly in you, cuasing you to gasp and moan with pleasure, He thrusts deep inside causing your head to fall back and pulls out. flips you over and thrusts back in pusing you against the couch with each thrust causing it to rock back and forth, he grabs your arms pulling them back while still thrusting in you, Soon he begins to thrust faster and faster causing you to moan and scream from the pleasure, Soon he thrusts hard inside constantly thrusting hard into you you feel your breast bounce widly with each thrust, you feel yourself getting closer and closer and after a few more thrusts you both explode cumming as much as possible mixing together. He collapses ontop of you keeping his cock inside filling you while it spills out, soon he pulls it out and it flows causing your floor and couch to be soaked in your juices.  
The next thing you know its Day time and he is standing over you with a worried look on his face. "You blacked out when I thanked you" he says, you notice him wearing his clothes. "you fell and was passed out, I carried you to the couch and put a blanket over you. Im glad to see youre awake now though!" he exclaimed. You were dreaming. As you sit up you notice a cup of tea made for you, you reach for it and sip it. He smiles and thanks you again as he leaves the house. You sit there staring into your drink, you passed out and had a dream about it, like always. You begin to laugh.


End file.
